Two Guns and a Sword
by Alucard Dragula II
Summary: A re imagining of the Black Lagoon series. Set in the post apocalyptic future, while the world has gone to hell the Lagoon Company find ways to stay alive doing what they do best. Yet when a stranger arrives he threatens the delicate balance that has been set up by the powerful warlords of the wastelands. Will he be a savior or shall he be another harbinger of death?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch1. And I Feel Fine...**

They finally did it. Mankind had finally succeeded in destroying the Earth. The world became a barren wasteland with the majority of all life gone within minutes of the blasts across the world. Those who survived the blasts struggled to live off the land fighting one another for food water and fuel. Chaos was rampant with the strong oppressing the weak, those with power took what they wanted leaving nothing of value behind. In this world the scales have shifted in favor of chaos and it is up to one man to bring balance to the world and he is the Sword of the Mountain.

* * *

><p>"Revy you ready we have a caravan to capture" a muscular middle aged black man, with dark sunglasses, yelled down the hatch of his armored car to his gun woman. "Yeah Yeah Dutch I hear yah" replied Revy as she looked out at her target. Revy was an athletic half Chinese woman with purple brown hair, and well toned muscles. She had two pistols that she kept under her arms for easy access whenever she was in a firefight.<p>

"Alright Revy remember as soon as they get into the pass we will move into range and take out the front and back cars" Dutch said as he readied the repeater ballista turret attached to the top of his armored car aiming at the lead truck. "Then we swoop in and kill them all" Revy grinned evilly as she loaded a clip into her Barret Riffle and aimed at the last vehicle in the caravan. As the line of trucks moved into a narrow pass their plan was set into action and they began moving into range.

(Play _Dead Man Walking_ by** Bloodsimple**)

As Revy got her targets within her sight she fired four shots at the last truck, two for the driver and two for the passenger. When Dutch got his sights on the lead car trying to get out of the caravan as quickly as possible he cranked the wench of his ballista and fired at the tires trying to prevent the target from escaping. The first thru fourth bolt hit the side of the car imbedding themselves 3 inches deep, while the fifth and seventh were successful in taking out front tire while the twelfth thru fifteenth bolts put the rear tires out of commission.

With the caravan trapped in the small path with no way to escape the two began picking off anyone who held a gun. Revy took out five guys trying to spot where the attacks originated from, while Dutch grabbed his Winchester M12 shot gun preparing for the close quarter combat. After Revy finished off her riffle's clip she cocked both her cutlasses as she prepared to jump from the moving car.

As the armored car turned to the side Dutch held on for dear life that he may not be flung from the moving vehicle's momentum while Revy jumped from the car and flew through the air. As she headed down into the kill zone she fired her guns multiple times killing seven men before she somersaulted across the top of a truck before running towards the back of the column shooting anyone who got in her way.

By the time dutch made it to the front of the column Revy had finished neutralizing any and all threats from the rear and was running towards Dutch. At that time their were only a few stragglers who tried desperately to fight the attackers yet they were no match for the devil woman with two guns.

(A/N:End Song. Unless you want to hear the full thing which if you do then be my guest because its a great song.)

The last remaining people from the convoy were smart enough to know when they were beaten and they quickly dropped their guns and surrendered. "Aww and just when the fun was starting" whined Revy as she kept her gun trained on the eight remaining people all huddled together. "Revy you know we can't afford to keep on having drawn out firefights we barely had enough ammo to take and hold the caravan." Dutch told her with an annoyed tone. Look just keep an eye on the hostages while I make sure the cargo is still in one piece." "Fine what ever" Revy huffed as she kept watch over the men who were surprised they were still alive.

Dutch looked through each of the trucks and saw that the caravan was chock full of food water and most importantly fuel. He counted about twelve barrels of oil that could run his employer's vehicles for two to three months if rationed accordingly. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a signal flare firing it into the sky.

Shortly after the flare was shot the ground rumbled as multiple trucks and humvees pulled up next to the armored car stationed at the top of the path. Men and women armed with all manner of weapons piled out of the vehicles in a military fashion surrounding the area as they prepared to transport the captured goods. As the food and water were checked they began to loot the bodies for weapons and ammo that they either carried or threw into the trucks for transport. As the small army finished gathering up what captured they started each of the trucks and drove out of the path out into the open wasteland.

After a good two hours of Driving the convoy and an armored car called the Sand Dune, arrived at a towering wall. After a short check in and processing they were allowed to enter the large metal gate. Inside were the remains of a small city that bustled with people moving away from the trucks as they sped through the streets towards a large hotel located at the center of the city surrounded by a barricade that separated the regular people from the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Ah...That hits that spot" Revy said after she downed another glass of Bacardi. She Dutch and Benny, their drivertech genius, relaxed after a hard days work in their favorite bar the Yellow Flag. It was a bar that resembled an old western bar from the old movies, with its patrons playing cards for bullets and drinking home brewed alcohol or, if they could afford it, some of the vintage alcohol that survived the war.

"You know Dutch we got it good _hic_ we find convoys kill people and drink to our h-_hic-_earts content and the law can't stop us _hic_ because we are the law" Revy said to Dutch as the alcohol began to have an effect on her speech. 'Soon the booze will affect her mood and then we'll all be in trouble' Dutch thought to himself, chuckling as he watched his gunman drink herself into a stupor.

"Dutch!" said a pleased yet stern female voice that came from behind him. He turned around know full well who it was and faced a blond woman in a red business suit with burn marks covering her face. She was Balalaika, the Kapitan as her subordinates called her, she was the reason Revy was able to drink to her hearts content and allowed them to have a roof over their heads at night. Everyone who lived in the remains of the city owed her much and never dared to double cross her less they suffer a fate worst than death.

"There you are, I wanted to properly thank you and you team for finding and alerting us to the large convoy of much needed supplies. Thanks to you our militia will be well fed and mobile for the time being. The Snake Skins will also be set back months of scavenging which allows us the time to plan our attack" she said with an almost unnerving confidence.

"Your welcome Miss Balalaika, we are happy to do jobs for you anytime" Dutch said with a smile. "Well that's good to hear because tomorrow I need your team to scout out a possible outpost of our enemies, if it is an out post report back to us immediately, if it is nothing more than an oasis or a camp then we will recruit them to our cause" Balalaika replied as she walked away.

Dutch sighed as he turned around and drank from his glass. "Tomorrow is going to be another long day."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you like this first chapter please review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Bad Company

**CH2. I Cant Deny**

In the distance walked a figure of a man covered in a brown cloak. He swayed as he walked through the barren landscape fatigued from the lack of food and water. He was barely able stand on his two feet let alone travel the long distance across the wastelands, without the proper supplies.

After stumbling forward he saw in the distance what appeared to be a well on the edge of a small town. He had come across a few wells during his journey, yet each of them were dry, radioactive, or only had enough to give him a small sip of water. He prayed that this well would at least be able to give him more water than the previous wells.

As he shuffled forward he knew that the well had to be guarded or watched if it where on the edge of town yet despite this he continued towards the well longing for the sweet refreshing taste of water to quench his thirst. Finally arriving at the well he lowered the bucket down into the depths, then drawing the bucket back up after he felt it fill with water.

To his joy the water was not irradiated. Bringing the bucket to his cracked dry lips he slowly drank the contents, savoring the taste. After days of the hot sun beating down on him without any water to quench the near fatal thirst he finally felt he could rest before marching on.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" yelled a man with a crossbow as he along with twelve others surrounded the man by the well. Each of them were carrying spears bows and makeshift clubs with looks of fear and anger at the man who trespassed on their land.

Not having any energy left to stand up let alone fight them, he did the only thing he could do. The stranger raised his hands as high as he could and surrendered to them willingly. As he walked forward slowly he felt himself knocked to the ground face first and everything went black.

* * *

><p>"What did he have on him?" asked one voice in the darkness who was quickly answered by another voice that sounded younger. "He had a sword, a compass, an empty water flask, and this golden locket."<p>

The mans eyes shot open at the mention of the locket and quickly looked to his side. He found himself in a prison cell with rusted bars and an old rickety stool. The two people that were talking were on the other side of the bars holding his affects, one was an old man who looked to be somewhere in his later sixties or his early seventies and a man who looked like he was in his mid thirties.

His eyes darted around where they were looking for the locket until he spotted it in the younger mans hands dangling by its chain. 'Calm yourself, don't let your emotions go rampant right now' his inner voice told him trying to calm himself down.

'You are a prisoner in this village and they probably mistook you for a bandit or a raider, just tell them who you are and get out' the voice in his head told him. The man got up and walked to the bars hoping to clear this mess up before it got any further out of hand.

Yet before he got the chance, there was a loud bell rung in the distance followed by the screams of people in the streets. "Raiders!" "Run For Cover!" "Save the Children!"

These were cries he had heard many times before in his long travels and he would not stand by waiting for a bloodbath. Grasping the steel bars of the prison cell he took a deep breath, then pried the bars open with a force unrivaled by any other. The two men in the room adjacent from him were in too great a shock to try and stop him. The Man quickly took his sword from the table and slowly walked towards the exit ready to face the enemy.

* * *

><p>"HA HA HA HA HA HA! KILL THE MEN AND TAKE THE WOMEN AND FOOD!" Shouted a titan of a raider he had a long scar on his left cheek and a tattoo of a claw over his right eyebrow. He revved his motorcycle to life as he led the charge into the town. A good twenty men yelled with joy and blood lust and they charged wielding axes, clubs, spears and a few guns. The villagers that tried to flee were cut down mercilessly where those who tried to fight back fared little better. Women were dragged by their hair across the streets having their clothing torn to shreds exposing their bare flesh to the wild sex craved barbarians. Some children were run over by the various vehicles speeding through the streets.<p>

People fled in all directions yet they only delayed being caught or killed by the attackers. One woman tried running away, with her daughter in her arms, from the onslaught yet she was spotted by three muscular raiders who quickly surrounded her. "Heh heh heh! Finally there is a woman we can share brothers" said the raider who sported a Mohawk and held a long knife chuckled.

"Yeah I hate having to get the leftovers of what the boss and the others use" replied the skinny raider with braided hair holding a loaded crossbow.

"We have feel good with lady?" asked the largest and dimwitted of the three raiders who held a cinder block hammer. "Yes big guy we get to have _feel good_ with the lady and before the others" the first raider chuckled at his dimwitted brother. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw something; it was a man cloaked and holding a sword still sheathed.

"Hey what do you want huh?" asked the Mohawk raider demanding an answer form the stranger. Yet there was no response, "If you want the woman you'll have to wait your turn we found her first." As soon as he finished his sentence the man began walking towards them ignoring his words completely. This act of defiance didn't go unnoticed by the three raiders as the skinny one aimed his crossbow at the mysterious man and fired.

**(Play The Good The Bad and The Ugly theme****)**

If any of them blinked they didn't realize it because the man held to bolt in between his fingers. Then, before the raiders could react in shock, with a flick of the mans wrist the arrow went sailing back hitting the thin raider square between the eyes going half way through his skull. When the dead man hit the ground the large raider lifted his hammer above his head screaming as ran towards the mysterious man in a fit of rage.

With speed unseen by normal eyes the man side stepped the behemoth and ended behind him. "Hey!" the man finally spoke. "Are those yours?" he asked in a mono tone, without turning around, as he pointed to two severed arms in the air that looked exactly like those of the giant's arms. When the Giant looked down at his short nubs that's when the pain and the blood started spurting everywhere. After a few seconds he died from the pain and blood loss.

The man with no name (_for now_) kept walking towards the Mohawk raider who was in a furious rage from the death of his brothers charged towards the mysterious man on his motorcycle. As the distance kept getting closer and closer the raider noticed the man wasn't even attempting to move or avoid the on coming vehicle, he just stood there waiting calmly.

When the Mohawk raider finally got into swinging distance,at 45 miles per hour(about 72 km per hour), the man, with no name, aimed the pommel of his sword towards the on coming raider and slammed it into his face knocking him off the bike.

Once the raider landed on the ground he felt a pain like no other building up inside his skull. It was a building pressure that caused his skull to expand at a rapid rate until. He desperately tried to stop the expansion by pushing on his head yet was failing. His head kept expanding further and further until it exploded scattering blood and brains everywhere.

The figure soon began his march towards the center of town ready to face the rest of the attackers and he would make them pay for the death and destruction they brought in their wake.

**(End Song _if it hasn't already ended_)**

* * *

><p>"GIVE US YOUR FOOD OIL AND WATER OR I'LL CRUSH THIS CHILD'S HEAD LIKE AN EGG!" shouted the leader of the Raiders holding a little girl with silver blonde hair above his head. He slowly flexed his hand that surrounded the girls head ready to kill her without a second thought just to emphasize his point. "If we do you'll probably kill us all anyway!" shouted a random bystander. "MAYBE SO BUT IF YOU DON'T I'LL KILL THIS GIRL THEN FORCE FEED YOU HER INTESTINES!" the leader laughed.<p>

The raiders laughed, they loved seeing the people struggling to decide if the girl was worth the loss of supplies that they desperately needed to live.

Everyone was so occupied by the open display that they didn't notice the man with no name walk past them towards the leader of the Raiders. The Leader was confused at first at the sight of someone walking towards him with no fear. What happened next shocked everyone. The man kicked a broken piece of cement at the Leader who caught it in his mouth. He then crushed it with his bare teeth, fishing out a small piece of metal in the process.

"YOU TRYIN' TO PISS ME OFF YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!" the Leader yelled at the one person who didn't cower at his mere presence. "Put her down now or you won't make it out of here alive" the nameless man said in a mono toned voice. The leader was stunned at first then began laughing at the ridicules threat "GET 'IM BOYS!" the Leader ordered and his men responded charging at the unknown man.

The man with no name merely walked forwards shedding his cloak revealing he wore a torn up white business shirt, jeans and a sword at the hip. As the raiders got closer and closer he merely walked forwards at a slow pace slowly drawing his sword from its scabbard.

When the first raiders reached him he swung once and moved past them without a second glance. He did this three more times each of the raiders seemingly unharmed until they all turned to face him. Then their bodies began to slowly and painfully fall apart, sliding down the angles in which they were cut with a fountain of blood spurting from their wounds.

The Leader was shocked seeing his men so quickly and easily cut down as if they were cattle. He then felt something he hadn't felt since he was a little boy, fear, yet he didn't show it he was still convinced that he could kill this puny little man. "Put her down now" the man said once again in a mono toned voice. "YEAH SURE I'LL PUT HER DOWN. RIGHT AFTER I SNAP HER NECK!" the former Leader of the raiders laughed squeezing the girls head and slowly twisting her neck.

'_Big mistake_' thought the man as he roared then stabbed with his blade at multiple parts of the Leaders body so rapidly that you could only tell it moved from the flashes of light from where it once was. Then the man drew back his sword arm then stabbed at the Leader's temple yet never contacted but a force knocked him back causing him to fall to the ground and release he girl. The nameless man quickly caught the helpless girl as she fell turning his back to the _soon to be_ dead man.

'What the hell just hit me?' the Leader thought to himself as he slowly got up. Then he remembered that it was the little man before him with his back turned to him. "YOU JUST SIGNED YOU DEATH WARRANT LITTLE MAN! BECAUSE WHEN I FIGHT ITS TO THE DEATH!" he boasted holding a large axe in his hand as he stood up. "お前はもう死んでいる-omae-wa-mou-shindeiru" were the last words the Leader would ever hear before his body literally exploded at every part of his body ending with his skull.

The man with no name put down the girl and let her run to her parents who were amongst the crowd. After that he sheathed his sword took out a match and a self made cigarette and took a puff. "Give me two gallon jugs of water, a loaf of bread and some jerky and I'll be on my way" he said to the townsfolk as he continued smoking.

In less than ten minutes he was given what he desired then began his long journey across the waste lands. "Wait what is your name?" asked the little girl he saved as he walked away. He turned and faced her and said with a warm smile "My name is Rock."

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think so far? Please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 House of the Rising Sun

**Hey Guys here is the next chapter hope you enjoy. Thanks for the comments guys I'd like more thoughts on the story. Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.3 House of the Rising Sun<strong>

"Uuurrrggg! How much did i drink last night?" Revy asked no one in particular as she woke up to a jack hammer going off in her skull. "Must've drank a lot to get this bad a hangover. _groan_ Where are the pain pills?" As she stumbled out of bed she found the bottle of aspirin in her bathroom cabinet right next to a bottle of Bacardi. After taking the aspirin with the Bacardi(**Do not attempt!**) she got dressed in her standard attire, put her hair up in a ponytail, loaded her guns and began her walk towards the Lagoon company building.

* * *

><p><strong>(Play Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by Cage The Elephant)<strong>

Revy walked through the litter filled streets of New Roanapur casually watching as the people in the street quickly got out of her way. Everyone in the city of the damned knew to say out of her way less they wanted a bullet right between their eyes. She was the second most feared woman in the city only Balalanka could claim the title of Goddess of death. But that didn't bother Revy she liked being feared it allowed her to do almost anything she wanted in town.

As reached the stairs of the Lagoon Company building she noticed a man riding a donkey and wearing a poncho was being harassed by the Colombian gangsters. They were telling him that he better find a different street to walk on if he didn't want to get hurt and that weaklings like him weren't welcome in this part of town. From what she could tell at her distance he was an average looking Japanese male with dark black hair and a toned body. "He won't last the week" she told herself as she saw them fire gun shots at the feet of the donkey as she walked up the stairs of the run down office building.

As Revy opened the door she saw Dutch sitting down at the couch reading an six year old magazine that talked about the "problems of organized crime." She smirked at the title, Revy also noticed Benny working on his own personal "project" in the back bedroom. Benny had always gone on about having a solar panel placed on the roof to power the building without relying on the power plant owned by Balalanka; he said it would help cut down on the use of oil and keep them self sustained.

Revy ignored most of Benny's lectures about saving on oil in this kind of world and went to work cleaning her guns and counting ammo. For her it was simple if someone had something you wanted and they didn't give it to you, then you take it by force. Revy found that this kind of mindset helped keep her alive and allowed her to get in the good graces with one of the most deadliest warlords in the wasteland.

She enjoyed the life she had now and would not listen to anyone's bullshit about trying to make the world the way it was. "If the world was so great before why did the leaders of the world decided to blow it up?" she would often ask, if not yell, at these people who tried "fixing the world." It was a lost cause in her mind and it would prefer to keep living the way she did without anyone telling her other wise.

After two hours of cleaning and putting her guns back together and returned them to her holsters. Satisfied with her work she got up and headed for the fridge where she kept a cold pizza. She took out two slices not even bothering to re heat them, and sat down on the couch and started eating savoring each bite until there was nothing left.

No less than a few minutes passed after she finished the "rare delicacy" she heard a loud scream outside. Curious she walked to the window and was shocked at what she saw. Four men where laying on the ground near the Colombian's compound in pools of their own blood. "Holy Shit! Dutch check this out!" Revy yelled to her boss. Dutch knew that Revy was never easy to impress so he hurried to the window and was just as surprised by the sight. The weirdest thing for both of them was that there was no one standing near the bodies as if the killer killed them then vanished.

**(End Song)**

* * *

><p>When Rock entered New Roanapur he expected to find a run down city with people scavenging for supplies and shooting anyone in their way. Yet he was surprised to find that it was a well organized. Buildings were powered by electricity, they had running water and even had apartments, and hotels, with numerous residents living within them.<p>

While there were a few problems such as litter in the streets and slave trading the city itself was self sufficient from the outside. As Rock got further and further into the city he saw prostitutes and venders of all sorts selling weapons of all sorts, custom made clothing and food. He enjoyed this view it gave him comfort knowing that all manner of civilization had not vanished from the face of the earth.

Yet the inhabitant's manners were severely lacking, three Colombians made sure to give a "warm welcome" to the city. As he rode in on his donkey the Colombians tried to scare him thinking he might be the type to run from a fight. That was their first mistake.

"Hey Amigo! It's not smart to go wandering so far from home" one of them laughed as he rode in. "I bet he picked the wrong street," "No I think he picked the wrong town" chuckled the two other Colombians. "I believe his biggest mistake was being born" said the first Colombian gangster trying to intimidate Rock further. "I bet if he wants a job he could be a scare crow on the wall," "Nah he's more likely to get scared off by the crows." They kept berating him until finally firing a few shots at the feet of his mule that sent it into a running frenzy. That was their second mistake.

As the mule went fast and more out of control by the second, Rock was forced to grad a wooden sign post to safely get off the wild mule. Thankfully he had his sword water canteen and what little food he had left on him, in his bag. He quickly noticed that the sign post was next to a hotel of average quality and there was a man in the old western styled door way looking at him. "Good morning" Rock said solemnly and he hug from the sign post. "Salute" replied the man with a grin that Rock couldn't tell if it was from what just happened or if he was trying to get another customer.

Rock let go of the sign post and dropped to the ground with ease and walked up to the man and said "You the owner?" "Si my good man" he replied with a grin "I am Alfonso and, welcome to the House of The Rising Sun!"

* * *

><p>Alfonso listed off all of the benefits of living in his hotel as if i were the only building to have such pleasure's in the city. After the tour of the <em>"luxurious"<em> hotel Alfonso looked a Rock with a wide toothy grin and said "The price for a weeks stay here is one Gallon of Gasoline, or fifty rounds of ammo."

Rock stared at Alfonso with a blank stare trying to see if he would back down from the set price. Rock took out a thin cigar and lit it with a match taking a long drag "What if I gave you a counter offer. I could help you around here for the days I stay here until i find a new place to shack up." Alfonso was taken aback by this sudden counter offer.

"Look if you want to stay here I need bullets or oil, this place doesn't run on free handouts" Alfonso said with an annoyed tone people who didn't have the things he wanted tried giving the things he didn't need to run his establishment. Alfonso thought about what Rock could do for him in exchange for a room then chuckled when he thought of an answer.

"...but there is something you could try doing though it's suicide." Alfonso started ambiguously then continued after waiting five seconds for Rocks reaction. "There are three asshole Colombians who constantly use my the side of my building as target practice. It scare the shit out of my residents if you convinced them to stop then I would give you two weeks of free stay."

Without a second thought Rock started walking out of the hotel and exited the front door casually. 'Ha that will teach the poor to come to my establishment' Alfonso laughed to himself as he watched Rock walk towards the Colombians. "Wait a minuet what is he doing?" wondering why a man would walk towards certain death for a room.

* * *

><p>Rock slowly made his way to the three Colombians at the end of the street passing a coffin make along the way simply saying "Get three coffins ready." The old coffin make nodded with a kind smile as he watched Rock walk away casually. By the time he arrived at the Colombian's hideout there were now four men with weapons waiting there snickering at him.<p>

"Hey stranger didn't you get the message we don't like new guys like you walking on our turf so go get your mule. What did you let him get away?" The first gangster said chuckling at the memory of Rock's misfortune earlier that morning.

Rock merely stood there took the cigar from his mouth and looked at each of them measuring their distance from him. "You see that's what I wanted to talk to you about you see he's feeling real bad."

The Colombian gangsters were slightly confused by what he said to them until he continued. "My mule you see he got all riled up when you fired those shots at his feet" Rock said with a small grin as he slowly moved his left foot forward.

"You trying to tell a joke?" replied another one of the gangsters as they all tried to wrap their heads around the situation.

"No you see I get that you men were just playing around but the mule he just doesn't get it now if you were to apologize" Rock started before the Colombians started laughing at the ridiculous request.

Rock then looked down and moved his poncho to the side freeing his arms from restrictions to draw his sword. "I don't think it's nice that you are laughing" Rock said in a serious tone and with a look that could kill, if the men weren't stupid enough to know they were dead. The gangsters soon stopped laughing looking at Rock as if he meant to try and kill them.

"You see my mule doesn't like it when people are laughing, he gets the strangest idea that they are laughing at him. Now if you apologize like I know you're going to I might convince him you really didn't mean it" Rock said glaring at each of the gangsters who were reaching for their guns.

The whole incident was over in a few seconds. As each of the gangsters tried to draw their guns Rock was already at the closest one slicing upwards across the mans chest and throat. The second man was killed with a downward slash severing his left arm and leg. The third man was stabbed through the bottom of the neck which was sliced through as Rock decapitated the fourth man in one swing.

On lookers were shocked at the sudden death of four men in the middle of the street by a man with a sword. Rock slowly made his way back to The House of The Rising Sun and passing the old coffin maker who was smiling at Rock. As he passed the old man he said "My mistake four coffins." Once he returned into the Hotel he took a key from behind the main desk and walked to his new room, without any resistance from Alfonso.


End file.
